The worst fight
by Raychel
Summary: Some of you may not like this story. It has to do with pacey, Joey, and audrey. Audrey and Pacey make the biggest mistake of their lives...
1. joey knows

"Joey! Please stop. Joey would you stop?!" Audrey Liddell pleaded to her room mate. Joey potter ignored the person who was once her friend. The person who she was actually starting to trust. And where was that trust now? Out the window already miles away.

"Audrey, Would you please not talk to me right now?" Joey tired to compose herself. Tears welled up in Audrey's eyes as Joey walked past her as if she were a statue, a statue that was always in the way and never admired. Audrey sniffed and wiped a flicked a tear that had escaped her eye. Joey came out of the bathroom and looked at Audrey in disbelief.

"I don't think that you are entitled to have that emotion right now Audrey." Joey's voice was husky, which meant that she had rage welling up inside her that she didn't even know she had.

"Joey, I feel about this big ok?" Audrey put her thumb and index finger together, " The last thing in the world I would ever want to do is hurt you-"

"Well too late. I guess the world doesn't have many things to do in it, huh?"

"Joey, would you just hear me out?" Audrey approached her.

"Hear you out on what? About how you planned to seduce a guy that I immensely care about and then throw him away to the curb. While using me in the process to get close to him. You make me sick Audrey. I didn't care about you sleeping with about every guy on this huge campus, but when you mess with someone I care about. Then you really are a bitch." Joey went past Audrey again to her side of the room and sat down on her bed.

"Joey, I do care about him, ok?"

"I'm not hearing this." Joey shook her head, a terrified look engraved in her face.

"I'm actually falling for him, and it hurts me. Do you want to know why it hurts me? Because I know that if he and I were to actually have something it would hurt you even more. And Joey, I've been denying my feelings for him, I've been trying, so hard. But I have never met a person that could make me feel good about myself as a woman. And Pacey can do that."

"Well, you didn't deny your feelings when you were screwing him were you?" Joey's eyes were bloodshot by now, from trying to hold back tears.

"Joey please-" Audrey started but Joey cut her off.

"No. I want to know Audrey, was it mind blowing sex? Did he really make sweet passionate love to you? Come on Audrey tell me. How was it? Tell me!" Joey was almost screaming by now. Audrey was shaking. Joey stood back up and went to the door.

"You know that was a one time only thing right? He was just using you Audrey. For the piece of meat that you are. He will never love you the way he loved me or the other girls he's cared for. He's smarter then that." After the harsh words were spoken and Joey had left the room, Audrey knew that things were going to get bad. Really bad.


	2. Jen knows

The day was chilly, but Joey didn't notice the cold that was biting her finger tips. Her cheeks were cold from where the tears had fallen. They were still trying to fall but she couldn't let them. She didn't know where she was going, but she did know that it was unthinkable to go back to the dorm.

"Joey!" A voice called from far away. Joey had an urge to just pretend that she didn't hear the voice, but it persisted, "Joey! Joey, hey!" 

It was Jen. Joey could handle Jen, all she had to do was remind herself that she was fine… fine….

"I called you last night to tell you- oh my god, what's wrong?" Jen immediately went into drama mode.

"Nothing. I'll be ok." Joey said in a voice that she didn't recognize.

"You'll be ok? Really. Well, somehow I can't believe you and I have to admit that I'm a little scared. I've never seen you like this. I mean, you're shaking Joey."

"I told you Jen. I'll be fine."

"Well, come on. Come over to Grams' and I'll make you some tea. Unless you want some Vodka and O.J." 

"I don't know…"

"Joey, I'm not leaving you like this. If I didn't know any better, you are suffering from major depression right now and people like that have tendencies to want to do things. Like have way too much sex, drink , do drugs, and even try to kill themselves. So sorry, I found you for a reason and you are coming home with me. And not to worry, Dawson is not there. He's at a film thingy in Cambridge." Jen's offer did sound better to Joey then to just wonder around and do nothing.

"Ok. Lead the way." Joey held out her hand and Jen took it. 

* * * * * * * * * 

Audrey was sure that she looked like major and utter shit, so the fact that someone was knocking on the door made her even more upset.

"What?" she called without lifting her head up.

"Audrey?" his voice gave her shivers and the shivers made her guilty, which made her mad.

"Go away."

"Audrey, I'm coming in."

"No you're not! Go away!" Audrey sat up just as Pacey entered the room. When she saw him anger and guilt rose up in her.

"She knows." Audrey said and laid back down. Her eyes filled up with another gallon of tears and she sniffed.

"What?" Pacey's voice was barely a whisper.

"She knows… She's so hurt Pacey, I never wanted to hurt her. Never, so we have to be over. We have to, it can't happen. Joey means more to me then some guy that gives me the butterflies and shit like that, ok? It's all fucked Pacey. So for whatever reason you came here, I'm telling you now to forget about it." Audrey looked away from Pacey's eyes.

"Well, I hate to blow your bubble Audrey, but I thought that there never was an us." Pacey's words were like daggers of ice penetrating Audrey's skin.

"What?"

Pacey sighed and closed the door, "The thing is that I agree with you. If you and I were together it would just be attraction, and I think that we have a good friendship, I do. So why ruin it with a relationship that will just have its more downs then ups? Plus the last thing I want to do is hurt Joey because despite of how much I don't show it. I really do love that girl. She was the best thing that ever happened to me and I hate to say it but I am still getting over her. And even if we were to be together Audrey, my whole heart would not be with you, because Most of my heart is still with the girl that I grew up with."

"Wow." was all Audrey said.

"What?"

"Ok, Pacey I get it. But let me ask you this? Why on earth would you fucking sleep with me if you knew that it would mean nothing?" Audrey's voice was shaking.

"I'm not saying that it didn't mean anything. It did, I think it brought us closer."

"Closer? Closer?! Ok, you need to leave now. Because you are way to close to being a typical guy right now. I can't do this."

"But Audrey-"

"No, Pacey I mean it. Leave. Don't even think twice about talking to me for a long time. And I'm sure the same goes for Joey. Well, actually come to think of it. She doesn't blame you. She blames me totally. So You go find her Pacey. Go and fucking make it up to her. I don't care." Audrey pushed him to the door and locked her eyes with his. She searched them and tried to find the man that she once thought about all the time. But he wasn't there. Pacey somehow found away to get rid of that man.

"Audrey please."

"No. Get out." Audrey opened the door and watched him leave. As he left her heart broke even more then it had that morning.


	3. Worried

"So that's it. That's the story. Fuck them both." Joey was on her second glass of OJ and a bit of vodka.

"Oh my god. What a pig." Jen made a face and took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, I don't blame Pacey. He was just strung into her game, that's what it was."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's all Audrey's big ass fault." Joey shrugged.

"Mm, I don't know." Jen took a chance.

"What do you mean?"

" As much as I hate to say it, I think that Pacey's a pig. An inconsiderate pig." Jen stated.

"But-"

"No Joey, it's as much Pacey's fault as it is Audrey's. and I think that somewhere in that smart head of yours you know that." Jen told Joey firmly. Joey made a face and could feel her stomach tighten. She couldn't believe that the man she trusted so much would ever do anything to hurt her. Joey was trying to forget about the time her humiliated her in front of their whole class while at the senior prom. She hadn't expected him to ever hurt her then either.

"What are ya think' joe?"

"I'm thinking Jen, that you're right. This is as much Pacey's fault as it is Audrey's. And I don't know why I didn't see it in the freaking first place."

"Now, it is perfectly understandable. The way you reacted. You love Pacey and You thought that you could trust Audrey. Plus Audrey was there. She was convenient to let your steam loose on her. If it had been Pacey you would have done the same thing."

"Maybe you're right." Joey sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, "So now what? I mean, I CAN'T talk to them. I can't and I don't want to. I hate them both as of right now." Joey shook her head and grabbed her coat.

"Woa, where are you going?"

"Walk." Joey yawned and stood to put her coat on.

"Joey, you really should stay here tonight. I really don't want you going out there by yourself. Especially in the state you're in and plus there are a lot of bad people out there, that would take advantage of a vulnerable girl right now." Jen stood to face the person that she used to hate. Because she was the one always putting the sparkle in Dawson's eyes. But after a couple of years, Jen decided to let Joey in. Now she found Joey like a sister, a sister that she had to protect.

"Jen, I'll be fine."

"Joey, if something were to happen to you then I would hold myself totally responsible, ok? Just please let me make the couch up for you, or even you can stay in my room and I'll sleep out here, ok? Just please don't put yourself in danger."

"Jen." Joey started, but her facial features automatically changed, "Ok. Sure, I'll stay."

"Good. Now I'm gonna go up to the attic to get you some stuff. Be right back." Joey watched Jen head up the stairs and waited for her to disappear. Then Joey did something totally out of character. She made sure to not make any noise as she left through the front door. She paused before leaving, but finally ventured out into the cold drizzly night 


	4. Joey's gone

A feeling came over Jen when she returned downstairs and she didn't see Joey. She knew the feeling. Joey was gone. Jen could feel anger and concern overcome her.

"Damn." She cursed. She went to the phone and decided that she had to call Dawson. He would know what to do about Joey. She dialed the phone number to his hotel. 

"Yes, the room of Dawson Leery please. This is Jennifer Lindley his girlfriend. Thank you." Jen could feel her hands start to shake as the anticipation got worse. What would she say to Dawson? It was too much.

"This is Dawson Leery."

"Hi."

"Hey. Jen what's wrong?"

"It's Joey. And it's Pacey and then there's Audrey. But it's more Joey. I don't know where she is Dawson. She's wondering the streets right now somewhat drunk and hurt and vulnerable and she's-"

"Ok, sweetheart, slow down. What happened?" Jen poured out the short version of everything that had been long from Joey.

"Wow. A lot can happen in a week."

"You're telling me." Jen sighed, "So can you get here? Please? I know that this film thingy is important and all, but-"

"Say no more. Give me forty five minutes."

"Ok. Thank you Dawson."

"Thank you for calling me." They hung up and Jen sat down to wait for Dawson. 

********************************

Pacey walked up the front walk to Jen's house. He always went to Jen for advice when it came to the gang. He took a deep breath and rang the door bell. He could hear hurried foot steps coming through the hallway and then some worried voices.

"Joey?" Pacey heard Jen say as she swung open the door. Her face was tear streaked and right behind her was a worried looking Dawson.

"Joey? I'm Pacey if you-"

"Ugh. I can't handle this right now. I can't. Dawson." Jen turned away from the doorway and Dawson took her place in front of Pacey.

"Pace, you really need to leave, unless you want to be in a whole lot of pain. Jen's not doing very well right now." 

"Why did she call me Joey?"

"She didn't call you Joey, Pacey, she was hoping that you were Joey."

"Oh. So Jen knows huh? And you do to."

"Yes. We know. But right now that isn't our concern. Joey is-" But Jen cut Dawson off to fill in her own opinion

"Joey is missing. She missing. She's half drunk, alone and more hurt then ever Pacey. And it's all of your fault. How could you do this to her? How could you?"

"Ok, first of all. Joey and I aren't even together anymore. And second of all, It was a damn mistake ok?"

"Look, just go Pacey. You've done enough for one week. When we need another screw up we'll give you a call."

"Jen." Dawson looked at her, telling her with his eyes that she needed to stop.

"Look, I didn't do anything to you, ok?"

"No you didn't. Not directly towards me Pacey. But you know what? When you hurt the only girl that I have ever truly been friends with, then you hurt me. You were supposed to be done with screwing up Pacey. Why couldn't you have robbed a bank? Or done-"

"Man, I think you better leave. We'll give you a call tomorrow alright?" Dawson started to close the door.

"Dawson…. Please man."

"I'm sorry." And then the door was closed. A divide between Pacey and the people he cared about. He was being cut off.


	5. The problem with Charlie

"Why did you talk ton him Dawson? Why?" Jen scowled as Dawson entered the living room where Jen was sitting on the couch. 

"I had to. He followed his heart like he always does. He never meant to hurt Joey, just like he never meant to hurt me." Dawson put his arms around Jen, but she stayed still.

"You ok?" Dawson risked.

"No. No I'm not ok. Joey is out there alone. She's in a bad state of mind and she's vulnerable. Of course I'm not ok. I'm fucking worried." Jen couldn't figure out why she was so mad at Pacey. Usually in this kind of situation she would listen to both sides of a story. But the fact that Joey was acting totally out of character, made Jens blood boil.

"Jack is out looking for her and so is Audrey." Dawson sighed.

"What?! Audrey? Dawson. If Audrey finds her Joey will-"

"Not to worry, Audrey isn't exactly going to _find _her. When she finds her she;s going to call here and then I'll go get Joey."

"Oh." Jen nodded, "Well, what if Joey's in trouble?" 

"Then I'm sure that Audrey will make an acception." Dawson stroked Jens hair.

"I need a drink." Jen stood up and Dawson watched her go to the kitchen. He had yet to find out why Jen was reacting the way she was.

**************************************

"Why look who it is. Joey Potter." The voice of Charlie made Joey's spine go numb.

"What the hell do you want?" Joey mumbled as she wobbled a little bit. Charlie rushed by her side to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"Get away from me dammit." Joey pushed him away and then teetered backwards. 

"Woa. You ok?" Charlie's face showed actual concern and Joey rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. Now go away."

"Why don't we go get some coffee and maybe sober you up, ok?" Charlie attempted to approach her again.

"No. I said go away." Joey turned to walk away but stopped, "You know what I hate so much about you Charlie?" This caught Charlie off guard, "I hate how you think that women are just objects that you can mess around with, use up and then laugh behind their backs. You make them think that you actually care. But all you really care about is getting them into bed. You're a heartless piece of shit Charlie, and you don't deserve to have them. None of them. Have you ever thought that maybe some of those girls are actually good people. Maybe you should consider that before making their lives hell." When Joey was done Charlie was shocked.

"Was that really all about me?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Yes."

"No it wasn't."

"The hell it wasn't."

"Joey, You don't me well enough to convict me of all that."

"I don't have to know you personally. You're all the same." Joey's jaw was set and her vision was beginning to blur.

"Ah. So this is about a guy." Charlie nodded his head.

"Screw you."

"Sure."

"I hate you." Joey began to walk off again, but Charlie ran in front of her.

"Please let me take you to get some coffee. Because if you don't I will just have to follow you around and make sure that you're ok." Charlie looked into Joey's eyes.

"No. And if you do that then I will have to call the police."

"If you do, they'll see that you're drunk and that I really am just trying to help."

"Whatever." Joey sighed.

"Come on Joey. We can talk about."

"No. I'm not telling you anything. You just want to play concerned guy that just wants to get me in bed later."

"That is so not true, I like you Joey, and you seem sweet. Now THAT is true." Charlie's words actually sounded sincere. But Joey wasn't going to fall for it.

"I bet you say that to all of the intoxicated girls don't you?" Joey slurred. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. It felt like her heart was racing.

"Let me ask you something Joey. Have you done anything else tonight? Besides drinking alcohol?"

"Are you still here? God." Joey rolled her eyes.

"Joey I'm serious."

"Yeah. So?"

"What did you take?"

"God, none of your damn business." Joey was now feeling woozy and she sat down on a near bench,

"Joey, I need to know."

"Fine. Some of Audrey's anti depressants and Valume. Doesn't work."

"Ok, come on. I'm taking you to the hospital." Charlie took her by the arm.

"Stop it. I'm not going anywhere…with…you…" But before Charlie could respond, Joey was unconscious.


	6. We're losing her

Pacey stood outside a street light as he tried to gather his thoughts. Joey's actions were totally out of character and he knew that there were too many men out there waiting to take advantage of a beautiful girl like Joey.

"Pacey!!! Omg. Pacey!" Pacey looked in the direction of the voice to see Charlie Baker, running towards him. Obviously out of breath.

"I need to use your phone man." Charlie pleaded as he stopped to catch his breath,

"Why so you can get a booty call in the middle of the night? Not on my time pal."

"Look, this has nothing to with any young beautiful girls. Well, actually it does and I'm pretty sure that you know her."

"What's going on?"

"Well you know that chick Joey?"

"Joey? How do you know Joey? And she's not a chick by the way."

"Well excuse me, WOMAN. And I know her from that night at that club, she kissed me and sang and stuff."

"She kissed YOU???"

"Look, that is not the point right now. I need to call her an ambulance." Charlie's concern was obvious, which made Pacey's stomach churn in fret.

"What are you talking about man?"

"She blacked out. Too much alcohol and some pills."

"And you left her?!" Pacey pushed past him and got out his cell phone, "Call an ambulance and show me where she is." As Charlie led Pacey to where Joey was laid out, Pacey and Joey's history flashed between Pacey's eyes. What if he was going to lose her? His Joey. She was blacked out all because of his stupid mistake.

"Here. She's right here." Pacey knelt by Joeys side and felt her pulse.

"Damn, it's racing. Ok, Charlie, what did they say?"

"They said that they would be here and to not move her."

"Not move her?!!??" Tears welled up in Pacey's eyes as he looked at Joey, she looked lifeless and all he wanted to do was pick her up into his arms and hold her so that she knew that he was here. The sirens started to come into play and before he knew it, Pacey was being pushed away by the paramedics.

"You ok man?" Charlie asked as they started to load Joey onto the stretcher.

"No I'm not Ok. What did you do to her, huh? Did you try to get her to go back to the dorm with you? Take advantage of an innocent woman?" Pacey was almost creaming at Charlie.

"Calm down! All I did was try to help her. I swear."

"Are you coming with her to the hospital sir?" One of the men asked Pacey.

"Yeah." Pacey got into the back of the ambulance.

"Woa, what are you doing?" Pacey looked at Charlie incredulously. Charlie was attempting to get in as well.

"I'm coming."

"Oh no you are not."

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"Because I like this girl and I want to make sure that she's ok!"

"Sir." The paramedic said to Pacey, "If he's going to come he better get in now or this girl's going to die."

"Fine." Charlie got into the back and Pacey glared at him. Pacey could feel the tears stream down his face as they started to pump Joey's stomach But his heart skipped a beat once he saw Joey's eyes open.

"Joe?" he took her hand.

"Pacey?"

"I'm here. It's ok. You're going to be just fine." Pacey kissed her forehead. But after he did so, Joey's eyes were closed again and the heart monitor started to go haywire.

"Damn. Tony I need you back here!" The woman said as she started to get a tube like thing out of some plastic. A man, Pacey assumed that it was Tony, rushed to the back and started to get something ready to inject into Joeys arm.

"Oh god, what's happening?" Pacey choked out.

"We don't want to alarm you sir, but she's slipping."

"I'm sorry?"

"Tony, hurry!"

"I'm hurrying." Tony stuck a needle into Joeys IV and they all watched the heart monitor in silence. It finally started to calm down.

"Is she ok, now?"

"Yeah. She's stable for now. But we won't really know until we get her to the hospital." 


	7. Not to worry... Joey is not dead

"She is nowhere to be found." Audrey said in a sullen voice as Jen opened the front door.

"Actually. Yes she is." Jen's voice was faint, but audible.

"Oh! You guys found her?" Audrey let out a sigh of relief," Thank god. She probably wants to kill me right? Do think that I could maybe stay here tonight? Seeing how Joey and I-"

"No. That would not be such a good idea."

"Oh my god. You guys are mad at me, too. Fine, I can get it. Someone follows her heart and-"

"Audrey, shut up. Joey is in the hospital. She even might be dying right now. So could you maybe save the dramatics for later?" Jen's face stayed blank but set. She was obviously keeping in a lot of anger. 

"What? Joey's in the hospital? Oh my god." Audrey looked away from Jen and could feel the hot tears invade her eyes, "She's dying?" Her voice cracked and that was when Dawson appeared.

"You ready to go Jen?" He asked, not noticing Audrey.

"Yes." She got her coat and handed Dawson his. When Dawson saw Audrey his eyes hardened.

"What is it Audrey?"

"Um. I, um." Audrey closed her eyes, commanding the tears to go away. "Could I maybe come with you? Please?" Jen sighed and looked at Dawson.

"Sure." Dawson said blankly and Jen glared at Audrey for just a moment. But a moment was all it took to make Audrey feel a million times worse. She followed Jen and Dawson to his car, feeling like the lowest rat on earth.

ô¿ô

"Look, Pacey I'm really sorry." Charlie said as Pacey paced around the waiting room.

"For what? All you did was try to help you…oh no wait. You did also leave her for dead."

"I panicked!" Charlie said in his defense.

"Whatever. The only thing that matters is that she's ok…" his voice drifted as he saw the doctor heading towards them. Just at the same time, Dawson, Jen and Audrey came through the double doors that said EXIT.

"Perfect timing." Charlie said loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Shut up." They all said to him. They all hugged each other, accept for Pacey and Audrey. 

"So how's she doing? Dawson asked.

"God I don't want her to die." Jen whined. Dawson held her closer to him.

"Doctor. Over here." Pacey called to him. The young male came over to all of them with a smile pasted on his face.

"Hi everyone. Um, Pacey Witter, the fiancé right?" Everyone looked at Pacey with their own reactions. He decided to ignore them.

"That's me."

"Well, I'm sorry to say that she's-"

"Oh god, she's dead. Oh god no." Audrey started to bawl and Charlie went over to comfort her. But instead of accepting his comfort she punched him.

"What the fuck?!"

"Go away!"

"Fine. Whatever."

"Um…" The doctor looked uncomfortable.

"It's alright. Go ahead doctor." Pacey said hurriedly.

"Well, she fractured her arm, from the fall and then there's fact that she' in a slight coma."

"What?!" they all said at the same time.

"Uh, yes. I'm sorry to tell you this. But we don't know when she's going to come out of it. Could be hours, could be days, could even be weeks. I'm sorry to tell you all this."

"Um, if I might ask why this happened?" Dawson pressed.

"Overdose." Was all the doctor said, "She's in room A415." He then left them all to 


	8. oh no...JEN!!!!

"This can't be happening." Jen mumbled into Dawson's jacket as he held her close.

"Sh. Sh, She's going to be ok." Dawson soothed to her. Audrey longed to be next to Pacey, holding his hand, reassuring him that everything would be ok. Even let him reassure her. But she knew that the only woman on Pacey's mind right now was Joey. Audrey scowled, it was always Joey. They all stopped as they got to the door. It seemed as though they wanted to go in, but couldn't. They all knew that when they saw Joey… it would trigger the realization that this was all happening. Joey could possibly die.

"Um, guys?" Charlie broke the ice.

"Yeah, we know. Come on guys, we have to go in sooner or later." Pacey said. His voice was shaky but he was holding it together. As he set his hand on the metal handle, the whole group held their breath, It was as if they were watching themselves. Then is happened. The door was being opened slowly and things came into view. Pacey was the first one to enter, then Jen and Dawson, then-

"Excuse me. Are you all family?" A man in green scrubs asked Audrey, Charlie, and Jack.

"Yes. I'm her brother." Jack answered quickly, "And this is my wife." He pulled Audrey to him.

"And this is my annoying and hot brother." Audrey said referring to Audrey.

"Mmm. Well, there are already three people in there, maybe you all should take turns."

"Are you serious?? My sister is dying doctor! And here you are telling me that I can't see her in her last minutes even?" Jacks performance was making a stir in the lobby. The doctor looked uncomfortable and he sighed.

"Fine, you can go in, but your wife and her brother are going to have to stay out here."

"But--" Audrey started.

"Audrey dear, please. Let's not make another scene. Thank you doctor." and then Jack was on his way into the room where his first friend ever that he made, when he moved to Capeside lay. She looked so fragile. Dawson was on one side of her and Pacey on the other. They were each holding a hand.

"Where's Audrey and dare I say Charlie?" Jen asked. Her eyes were watery and her nose was pink.

"They weren't able to come in." Jack put his hand on Jen's shoulder.

"You can cry ya know?" He said to her. She just shook her head and took a seat in a green hospital chair. Dawson glanced back at her and furrowed his eye brow.

"Joe?" Pacey leaned down and pushed a piece of hair out of Joeys eyes, "Can you hear me?" Pacey wasn't always good in school but he did remember how people in comas could still hear what you say. "Joe, please…I'm so sorry for everything. I love you." Pacey's words shocked everyone in the room. Especially Jen.

"You love her?? You LOVE her? If you loved her you wouldn't have fucked Audrey."

"Jen." Jack said.

"No. I wanna know Pacey, why would you do something like this to someone you love, huh? Do you get off on it or something?" Jen's tears were now visible. Pacey looked down and rubbed his eyes.

"Sleeping with Audrey was a mistake, ok? A stupid mistake. A hormonal thing. Nothing more. Jen, this can't just be about me and Audrey." Pacey said to her.

"Oh no. Don't you turn this onto me. You're the one who did something Pacey. Not me. I didn't hurt Joey, ok? I didn't. She's fine. She'll be ok…" Jen was now sobbing. 

Dawson left Joeys side to comfort Jen. But she pushed him away.

"No." She cried, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't of gotten her drunk and kept an eye on her and-"

"Sweetheart this is NOT your fault. You are not responsible for Joey's actions. I promise. Please, come here." Dawson approached her again and she backed away and left the room.

"I…" Dawson didn't know what to do. Stay with Joey or go after Jen.

"Go." Pacey told him, "Don't let her get in a coma too." Pacey said in a serious tone. Dawson nodded and followed Jen as Pacey kissed Joey's hand and prayed that her eyes would just flutter.

"Joey….please…"


	9. Is she awake?

Everything was blurry at first, and noises were far away. Joey could feel the pain of a thousand needles inside her head. She let out a groan that was loud enough to alert her friends. She could feel a hand grip tightly on her own and she forced herself to open her eyes wide enough to see Pacey. His eyes were soaked with tears and his face was white as a ghost.

"Joe?" Jack's voice invaded her mind.

"Joey, can you say something?" Pacey asked her gently. Joey opened her mouth a bit, but no words came out.

"It's ok. Just rest." Pacey kissed her forehead and despite the anger Joey had felt for him earlier, she just didn't have enough strength to put justice to the emotion.

She closed her eyes once more and then before she knew it, she could hear people scuffling around her, picking her arm up and sticking her with a needle. She couldn't quite open her eyes again. All she knew was that she was scared.

"Are you sure that that's necessary?" Pacey's voice sounded all slurred, as did Jacks and the doctors.

"Yes. It's very necessary, please. We're the doctors." Joey could vaguely hear them leave and she tried her hardest to open her eyes and even squeeze Pacey's hand. But it was no use.

"Joey, come one. You were just here. Come on, you can back to us again." Pacey's voice was still miles away and Joey could feel herself drifting further and further away from it.

************

"Jen! Wait! Jen! Please stop." Dawson had to stop and catch his breath. He looked up to see Jen in front of him, she was waving down a taxi. Dawson took a deep breath as started to run towards her again. He watched helplessly as a taxi came and Jen got in it. Dawson knew that what he was about to do was insane, but he also knew that he had to. He ran out into the street in front of the Taxi, watching it as it came to a halting stop. Jen, realizing that it was Dawson, got out of the Taxi and looked at him and disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?"

"Jen." Dawson motioned for taxi driver to go, as he made his way to Jen, "You can't run away from me. Now tell me, why do you think that this is your fault?" Dawson looked her straight in the eyes and she teared up as she looked away. 

"Last year. Another one my friends almost died Dawson. Andie. She almost died because of me and my stupid X."

"Jen. Another perfect example of not your fault. Andie did that without you knowing and Joey did the same thing. You are not responsible for them sweetie. You have to get that through your head." Dawson slowly attempted to pull Jen to him. She relented and he wrapped his arms securely and lovingly around her. She was trembling at first when the river of tears flowed out of her. 


End file.
